


Greenhouse

by delcatty



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Apartments, Ayahina Week, Bad Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty/pseuds/delcatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami first met Kirishima Ayato in a coffeeshop exactly three hours after she first moved to the 20th ward with her older brother. It's downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIRSTS

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna add more to this universe as ayahinaweek continues!  
> title is the biggest working title in the world since i have no clue what to name this au. ideas?

“Do you like your room, Hinami?” Kaneki asked as he brought in another box. “Don’t worry about the colour on the walls. I’ve gotten permission to paint the place as long as it isn’t too crazy.” 

“It’s got a nice window seat,” Hinami replied as she took it from him and used the box cutter to open it. “I can’t wait to sit there in the sun with a book.” 

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.” Nishiki groaned as he walked into the apartment and set another two boxes on the kitchen counter. “It’s set to snow for the next week at least. It’s the middle of winter, you know.” 

Hinami huffed and pulled out the layer of bubble wrap, setting it aside for later. “Don’t be mean. Of course I know it’s winter – it’s freezing.” 

All of them were dressed in thick winter coats, complete with scarves and gloves, as they brought in the boxes from the car downstairs. It wasn’t snowing right then, but as Hinami checked the sky she figured it wasn’t far off. 

“How many boxes are left?” Kaneki asked as Kimi trudged up the stairs. Hinami wondered how she could even move with the amount of layers she had on. 

“Only a couple,” she answered as she put the box down. “What are you guys going to do about furniture anyway? This place looks pretty bare.” 

“We’ve got beds already, but we’ll have to go shopping later this week sometime for other stuff.” Kaneki said and headed to the doorway. “Be back in a second,” he said before leaving. 

Nishiki sighed and reluctantly followed him back out into the cold. 

“We were just lucky this place already came with appliances,” Hinami said as she moved over to the window in the kitchen. She watched as her brother and Nishiki pulled the last few boxes from the back of Nishiki’s car. “We only had to bring important stuff with us.” 

“Like all your dresses?” Kimi asked, laughing as she pulled three of them from a box. “Why do you have so many?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you that big brother had a entertained quite a wealthy suitor for a while?” 

“Probably not,” Kimi admitted. “But it’s amusing to think about.” 

Hinami laughed and shook her head. “I like dresses and books – what else would I spend my money on?” 

“Coffee?” Kimi joked. “That’s what I spend my pay checks on. There’s this café downstairs that we go to every morning – coffee to die for, I swear – kind of expensive, though.” 

“Big brother loves coffee,” Hinami admitted. “But there were never any good ones close by where we lived in 7th ward. He ended up brewing his own at home.” 

“You’ll love :re,” Kimi gushed. “This old guy and his niece and nephew run it, so it’s not all commercial, and it’s best at this time of year when it’s cold as hell.” 

“We should go and check it out later,” Hinami said, giggling as the two boys came back inside, grumbling about the cold. “I think these two will need some warming up.” 

“Ah, sorry, Hinami,” Kaneki said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I have to go to headquarters this afternoon and pick up some paperwork soon. I can’t keep Investigator Amon waiting.” 

“What a workaholic,” Nishiki drawled. “Already dedicated to your work, huh?” 

“Someone has to keep the peace,” Kimi teased as she shrugged her coat on. Hinami rushed to put hers on too. “Since you’re not doing anything worthwhile.” 

“Hey, chemistry is completely worthwhile.” 

“Sweetie, you make prescription drugs for people to abuse. You’re not exactly investigating gritty murders and saving lives like Kaneki does.” 

Nishiki rolled his eyes as Kaneki chuckled nervously. 

“I doubt I’ll be doing anything overly heroic for a while,” he said as he slipped his arms into his coat. “They’ll probably have me on a desk job for at least six months.” 

Kimi shrugged and continued teasing Nishiki as they walked out the door, Kaneki and Hinami following close behind. 

“I bet you’ll be a hero in no time,” Hinami said to her brother as they descended the stairs. 

“Thanks, Hinami.” 

— 

“This is nice,” Hinami said as she waved to Kaneki who was already half way down the street. “It’s warm.” 

“It’s warm because the owners are so hot-headed,” Nishiki droned as he walked up to the counter. “What do you want, Hinami?” 

Hinami shrugged. “Anything hot and sweet, please?” 

Nishiki nodded and ordered from a severe looking man with silver hair behind the counter as Hinami and Kimi took a seat. 

“So, are you excited to be going to Kamii, Hina?” Kimi asked. “Following in your big brother’s footsteps and all that?” 

“I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted as she unwound her scarf, “since I don’t know anyone yet, but from what my brother and you two have told me, I’m sure I’ll like it.” 

“Literature, right?” Nishiki asked as he returned. “Japanese Lit. like Kaneki?” 

Hinami nodded. “He still has his notes from when he took the course, so hopefully it’s not too different.” 

“You won’t be alone, anyhow,” Nishiki drawled. “The kid that makes the coffee here is going to Kamii this year as well.” 

“Are you gossiping about me, shitty Nishiki?” 

Hinami looked up at the person who spoke – a boy, roughly her age, with dark hair pushed back out of his eyes – and met his eyes for a split second. She was mildly embarrassed to admit she felt her heart speed up at that moment, and looked away. 

“Nice headband, Kirishima,” Nishiki joked as the boy placed their drinks down in front of them. “Borrowing hair tips from your sister?” 

The boy – Kirishima – looked away from Hinami, scowled petulantly, and picked Nishiki’s coffee back up. “ _No,_ ” he hissed. “Now you don’t get any coffee so I hope you’re happy, asshole.” 

Hinami had never found Nishiki’s brand of jokes particularly funny before. He leaned towards too much toilet humour and general bullying to appeal to her her, but this time she couldn’t help but giggle at Kirishima’s reacting. 

‘He looks like an angry kitten,’ she thought to herself as Kirishima stalked back to the counter, Nishiki’s coffee still in his possession. 

Hinami took a sip of her own coffee to hide her smile as the intimidating man behind the counter stared at Kirishima as he walked up. She looked down in surprise at the cup. It wasn’t often that she got such good coffee at a café the first time – usually only her brother could make it perfect every time, and that was only because she had made him remember. 

Hinami snuck another look at Kirishima, and felt her cheeks heat up from more than the coffee. Him and the older man had a heated argument for a moment before he was pointed back to their table. 

“About time,” Nishiki teased as his coffee was placed back in front of him. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Kimi interrupted before Kirishima could snap. “He’s just bitter because he’s not making a difference in the world.” 

“Not my fault he’s a deadbeat,” Kirishima grumbled as he turned around to leave. 

“Hey Ayato, I want you to meet someone,” Kimi said before he could stalk back to the counter. Hinami felt her heart speed up. “This is Fueguchi Hinami, she’s just moved to the building. Hinami, this is Kirishima Ayato. He’s going to go to Kamii later this year too.” 

Hinami waited a moment as the boy – Kirishima Ayato, in her mind the certified best barista in Tokyo – scowled at her in silence. 

“Um, hello,” she said after a moment. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Tch, whatever.” Kirishima put the bill down on the table before turning away. “Don’t forget to pay when you’re done, Nishiki.” 

Hinami blinked rapidly, wondering where in the world she went wrong there. Her first chance at making a new friend in her new home and she failed miserably. She turned to Kimi. 

“What did I–,” she said, but Kimi interrupted her. 

“That went great!” Kimi exclaimed. “I think he really likes you, Hina.” 

“What?” Hinami felt flustered. “He didn’t even say anything!” 

“No, Kimi’s right,” Nishiki mumbled around his drink. “He usually swears at us more than that.” 

“He’s just sensitive,” Kimi placated her. “Don’t worry – you’ll be friends in no time!” 

Hinami pouted. “I don’t know if I want to be friends with him.” 

Nishiki laughed, and Kimi whacked his arm lightly. 

“You’re probably going to be friends with him anyway, kid,” Nishiki chuckled. “The Kirishimas live across the hall from you.” 

“That doesn’t mean we’ll be friends, though,” Hinami protested. Amazing coffee or not, Hinami liked people who could hold meaningful conversation and take her to bookstores. She had a sinking suspicious that, despite his good looks, Kirishima Ayato hadn’t done either. “It means I’ll see him in the mornings or at school and be nice to him so he keeps making me nice coffee.” 

Kimi grinned mischievously as she flipped open the bill, tapping at it. 

“I don’t think so, Hina,” she gigged. “I’m pretty sure this phone number isn’t for Nishiki.” 

There, in neat blue handwriting, was Kirishima Ayato’s phone number. 


	2. SPARRING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Hinami returns to :re to get coffee for her and her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breathes deeply this is unedited because its 2am on day3 lmao (ill fix it tomorrow promise)

Kaneki was sitting at the kitchen counter, paperwork spread out around him. “I regret everything,” he groaned, his head in his hands. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m going to run away and be a vigilante instead.” 

Hinami laughed from her position on the couch, putting down the book in her hands. 

“You don’t mean that,” she said fondly. “You’ve always wanted to do this, and it’s only been a few days. The first month is always the hardest.” 

“Investigator Amon won’t let me even touch a case until I’ve gone over every old case the bureau has completed in the last year.” He looked up at her sadly. “I’m going to be doing this for years.” 

“You’ve become suspiciously more dramatic lately,” she noted with a wry smile. She stood up and grabbed her coat. “How about you have a break and I’ll go and get us some coffee? You took like you need some.” 

“Don’t be so mean, Hinami,” her brother whined, but closed the file he was looking at regardless. “I look lovely.” 

“You look like you need a long sleep and a promotion,” she said from the doorway, “but you’re not getting either for a while, so I’ll go get you some caffeine instead.” 

— 

Hinami would be lying to herself if she wasn’t nervous about going back to :re. It had only been a few days since she had gone there with Kimi and Nishiki, but it felt much longer. 

She put her hands into her pockets, shielding them from the gust of cold wind as she walked outside. Although she couldn’t feel it through the gloves, she knew the receipt was in there. The one Ayato had written his phone number on. She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she pushed the door open to :re. 

Ayato wasn’t behind the counter. There was a woman there instead. 

“Oh, hello,” Hinami said as she stared at her. “I didn’t know anyone else worked here…” She felt her face grow hot. Of course other people worked in cafés. It was irrational of her to think she would definitely see Ayato there. Even more irrational on her part was that he _had_ given her his number. She could have just rung him up instead if she wanted to see him. 

“I’m Touka,” the woman said with a smile, stopping Hinami’s thoughts before they went too far. She pointed across the store. “I’m guessing you’ve either met my uncle or my brother. Neither of them aren’t the most sociable of people.” Hinami turned around to see the older man from the other day delivering a coffee and cake to another customer. 

“Ah, no, I met Ayato,” she replied, looking down at her hands. “Your brother, I think. Y-You look alike.” 

“We both take after our dad,” Touka said easily. “So what can I get you?” 

Hinami sat down at the counter as she rattled off her and her brother’s orders and looked around the café. :re was rather empty that day, although it was just after six in the evening, far past the time when people needed coffee to wake them up. 

“So I haven’t seen you around here before,” Touka noted as she started on Hinami’s drink. “Usually we only get regulars in here during the winter.” 

“Oh, I’ve just moved in upstairs,” Hinami replied, slipping off her jacket and gloves. “I’m attending Kamii in April, and my big brother has just started working for the CCG.” 

“That’s cool,” Touka said with a smile. “Ayato’s going to Kamii this year too, but I’m sure you’ll love it anyway.” 

Hinami laughed. “Your brother seems… nice,” she said slowly, “from what I’ve seen of him.” 

Touka scowled as she poured the cream into Hinami’s coffee. “Nice isn’t usually a word people use to describe my brother,” she admitted. “Sarcastic, yes. Not nice, though.” Touka set the drink on the counter in front of her. “He must have left a good impression for once.” 

“Well, actually,” Hinami began, feeling her cheeks flush as she remembered the receipt in her pocket. “Your brother–,” 

“Touka!” Hinami jumped and nearly spilled her drink as a voice yelled from the doorway. She shivered as the cold winter wind was let in. 

“Don’t yell in the store,” Touka admonished as Ayato stalked inside. “It’s unprofessional and if you do, Yomo will give you dish duty for a week like last time.” 

Ayato scowled. Hinami bit her lip. “Hello, Ayato,” she said cheerfully. “Nice to see you again.” 

Ayato ignored her, and glared at Touka. Hinami figured they were having a conversation without words, like she and her brother sometimes had. She stifled a giggle, but stopped once Ayato shot her a side-glance. 

“Hinami here is going to Kamii at the same time as you,” Touka said to Ayato slyly after a moment. “Why don’t you take her upstairs and play games or something?” 

“I’m not fucking seven anymore,” Ayato growled, but turned to leave the store anyway. Hinami watched, bewildered, as he got to the doorway before he looked back at her. “Are you coming or what?” 

Hinami squeaked and jumped off the chair without thinking. “Coming! I’ll just– oh!” she exclaimed, looking at Touka who was still behind the coffee machine. “I have to give Big Brother his drink when it’s done…” 

Touka shook her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she said and winked. “You live in number 33, across the hall from us right? I’m on my break in a few minutes, so I’ll take it to your brother.” 

“Are you sure?” Hinami asked worriedly, absentmindedly wondering how Touka knew exactly where in the building she lived. “I don’t mind wait–,” 

“Hey!” Ayato yelled from the exit. “Are you coming or what? I’m not gonna wait here all day.” 

Touka laughed. “Ayato is impatient, and I’d hate to keep you from him. I’ll take your brother’s drink to him.” 

“Thank you!” Hinami said as she wrapped herself back into her coat. “I’ll text him to say you’re coming.” 

She grabbed her drink off of the counter, mindful of her thick gloves, and took off after Ayato who was already out in the street. 

— 

“I bet you don’t even play video games,” Ayato grumbled as he unlocked the door to his apartment. “Cooking Mama, or some shit.” 

“I mostly just play Animal Crossing and Pokémon,” she admitted sheepishly, “and I might have played some Cooking Mama when I was younger.” 

“Figures,” he muttered, walking inside the apartment. “Make yourself at home. My sister never cleans anyway, so don’t worry about making a mess.” 

The apartment wasn’t too bad, although not as clean and Hinami and her brother kept theirs – they were serial clean freaks, though. The apartment was a direct mirror of Hinami’s own across the hall, so the familiar room made her comfortable. 

“It’s not that bad,” Hinami teased as she felt herself relax. “Do you have the room with the window seat?” 

“Um,” he stopped as he was pulling his jacket off. “Maybe? I haven’t exactly seen my floor in a while. Why do you care?” 

Hinami shrugged her own outerwear off. “Just curious. I have the window seat room across the hall.” 

Ayato scowled and turned away from her to switch the television on. “I know,” he muttered. 

Hinami blinked. “That I have the window seat room?” she asked, confused. 

“No,” he huffed. “That you live across the hall.” 

“So that’s how your sister knew where I lived,” she said and made herself comfortable on the couch. “I was wondering.” 

Hinami could see Ayato’s shoulders stiffen from her spot, and barely stopped herself from laughing. She vaguely noted how cute he looked like that. 

‘Exactly like an angry cat,’ she thought dreamily. The warmth of her drink seeped into her fingers as she relaxed against the couch. 

“I just so happened to see you the other day, okay?” he groused and chucked her a controller, which she barely caught. “Now shut up and play.” 

— 

“How the fuck does Cooking Mama prepare you for this?” Ayato asked, dumbfounded at the ‘winner’ across the screen. 

Hinami shrugged as she stood up and stretched. “I’m not sure. I’ve seen my brother and his friend play this game a lot, so maybe I picked up something? I’m not usually very good at video games.” Hinami smiled and looked down at him, before she saw the look on his face. She blushed, and took a step back. “Ayato?” 

Ayato looked up at her. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, probably.” 

“Hey,” she said softly after a moment, “I’m, um, I’m sorry I didn’t text you… or contact you, or anything. I was going to, really!” 

“Ah, about that,” he said and rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“No!” she exclaimed. “I really was going to, I swear!” 

Ayato shook his head and looked down. Hinami almost thought she saw a hint of red on his cheeks. “I mean, that was my uncle’s doing. He, uh, wanted to get back at me for coming into work late that day. Sorry.” 

Hinami blinked. “Oh,” she murmured. “Oh! Uh, haha, of course! Silly me.” She looked at the old clock on the wall. “Oh gosh, is it that late? I better get going!” she said quickly, and rushed to pick her jacket up. Not bothering to put it on for a trip across the hall, she fished her keys out before going to the front door. “Sorry for overstaying,” she murmured. 

“Huh? You don’t have to leave, you know…” Ayato said. “I don’t mind.” 

Hinami shook her head, determined not to let him see how shiny her eyes were. 

“I really better get back. I think it’s my turn to cook tonight, so I better,” she gestured to the door, “better go now. Goodbye.” Before Ayato could say anything else, she was in the cold apartment hallway. 

‘Ah,’ she thought as she blinked the tears away and looked down at her hand. Clutched against her keys was the receipt with his phone number. ‘I think I like him.’ 


End file.
